xarxufandomcom-20200215-history
Homo Magi Superior Physiology
The power to be a human that has both magic and superpowers. Combination of Homo Superior Physiology and Homo Magi Physiology. Variation of Hybrid Physiology and Modified Physiology. Also Called * Homo Superior Mage/Witch/Wizard * Homo Magus Superior Physiology * Magical/Mystical Metahuman/Neohuman/Superhuman Physiology * Metahuman/Neohuman/Superhuman Mage/Magician/Warlock/Sorcerer/Sorceress/Witch/Wizard Physiology * Metasorcerer/Metamage/Metamagician/Metasorceress/Metawarlock/Metawitch/Metawizard Physiology * Supersorcerer/Supermage/Supermagician/Supersorceress/Superwarlock/Superwitch/Superwizard Physiology Capabilities The user is a human that possesses both superpowers and magic abilities. In regards to having powers via genetic engineering, birth, evolution, training to gain superpowers and magic, and having bestowed powers from supernatural beings, they are still technically human without their physiology being or almost altered, much like metahumans do. Applications General The user may have: * Various Enhancements * Various Forms of Magic * Various Magical Powers * Various Psychic Powers * Various Superpowers Detail (Magic) Magic that users may possess, but are not limited to: * Invocation * Luck * Magic ** Magic Combat ** Magic Empowerment ** Magical Energy Manipulation *** Magical Energy Generation *** Mana Manipulation * Magic Intuition **Magicians Intuition * Potion Creation ** Potion Amplification * Spell Casting ** Spell Amplification ** Spell Creation ** Spell Destabilization ** Spell Mixture ** Spell Negation Detail (Powers) Powers that users may possess, but are not limited to: * Decelerated Aging/Semi-Immortality * Dermal Armor * Enhanced Durability * Enhanced Endurance * Enhanced Intelligence * Enhanced Senses * Enhanced Speed * Enhanced Strength * Extrasensory Perception * Natural Weaponry * Regenerative Healing Factor * Shapeshifting * Telekinesis * Telepathy Variation * Transcendent Superhuman Mage Physiology Associations * Human Physiology * Homo Superior Physiology * Homo Magi Physiology * Hybrid Physiology * Modified Physiology * Mystical Mutation * Science-Magic Mixture Limitations * Unless they have resistances or immunities, they will still have the exact same limitations as regular humans. * If genetic, may become unstable and cause unwanted mutations. Worse, they could even become a Monstrous Mutant if not treated. * Unfamiliarity with the rules of magic may cause unintended effects, at least depending how dangerous the type of magic is. Known Users * Doppelgänger (TF2 Freak); once he replicates powers of magical origin * Michael Morningstar/Darkstar (Ben 10 Series) * Motoharu Tsuchimikado (A Certain Magical Index) * Accelerator (A Certain Magical Index) * Jinx (DC Comics) * Kurats (The Heroic Saga of Almadianos) * Te Xuan Ze (The Life & Times of Juniper Lee) * Madelyne Pryor (Marvel Comics) * Forge (Marvel Comics) * Rita Wayword/Spiral (Marvel Comics) * Selene Gallio (Marvel Comics) * Santa Claus (Marvel Comics) * Victor von Doom/Doctor Doom (Marvel Comics) Gallery File:Ben 10 Series Michael Morningstar.png|While Michael Morningstar/Darkstar (Ben 10 Series) does possess superhuman powers, he’s also a user of Dark Arts. File:A Certain Magical Index Motoharu Tsuchimikado.png|As the only functional Esper-Magician hybrid, Motoharu Tsuchimikado (A Certain Magical Index) has both magical and regular superpowers, such as Onmyōdō and Regenerative Healing Factor. File:Accelerator.png|Accelerator (A Certain Magical Index) is also an example of an Esper-Magician, possessing Vector Manipulation and Magic. File:Jinx_003.jpg|Jinx (DC Comics) possesses both probability related powers and magical abilities. File:Marvel Comics Forge.jpg|Forge (Marvel Comics) has the supernatural Intuitive Aptitude and he’s master at using Shamanism. File:Madelyne Pryor.png|As a clone of Jean Grey, Madelyne Pryor (Marvel Comics) inherited her Telepathy and Telekinesis, and is a practitioner of black magic. File:Marvel Comics Rita Wayword.jpg|Rita Wayword/Spiral (Marvel Comics) has Multiple Arms, Possession Immunity and the power to cast various spells. File:Marvel Comics Selene Gallio.png|Selene Gallio (Marvel Comics) possesses Life-Force Absorption, Physical Augmentation, Telekinesis, Fire Manipulation, Telepathy, Immortality, Darkness Manipulation, and Magic. File:Marvel Comics Santa Claus.jpg|Santa Claus (Marvel Comics), who is the most iconic individual of Christmas, has both super and magical powers. File:Dr-doom-cup.jpg|While a Homo Magi from the beginning, Victor von Doom/Doctor Doom (Marvel Comics) became a Homo Magi Superior when obtaining Psionics alongside Magic. File:Doppelganger.jpg|While he was a Metahuman from the start, Doppelgänger (TF2 Freak) has replicated Medizard’s Ice Magic and Magic Mann’s mystical powers, becoming temporarily a Metahuman-Homo Magi hybrid. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Combinations Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Physiology Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Rare power